AS204 Glory Days
by Star24
Summary: A face from Logan's past brings a reminder of an old tragedy that has returned to haunt Max and Logan's future. Max is the only one who can find the truth and prevent the destruction of Eyes Only and the Informant Net. NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Glory Days by Star24  **

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

**AN:** Since so many people seem to be enjoying this series I'm keeping it going. This is part 4 of Alternate Season Two. The first three parts **Smoke & Mirrors, **Breakdown** and **The Puppetmasters** are complete and can be found here or on my website  http: // star24.freeservers.com/**

_______________________________________

**Prologue**

**Fogle****Towers******

"Ouch." Logan dropped the pair of needle nose pliers he was holding and sucked on his finger. "Damn it."

"Sounds like someone hurt themselves. Need Mommy to kiss it all better?"

Logan looked up to see Max standing in his doorway, hand on hip, head cocked to the side.  He grinned at her and held out his finger. "Sure."

Max sauntered over, took his hand in hers, and examined it. "What? That little tiny pinch mark? You're kidding me right?"

"If you don't want to…" Logan started to pull his hand away.

"I didn't say that." Max brought his hand up and dropped a light kiss on the injured finger. "All better now?" she teased.

"It'll do." Logan smiled back at her, giving her hand a light squeeze before he released it. Their eyes met and held for a moment, but then Max looked over to see what Logan had been working on.

"The exo giving you trouble again?" she asked when she saw it lying on his workout table with various tools scattered around.

"Not exactly. But it is temperamental. I find that if I don't adjust it pretty regularly, it tends to get kind of wonky on me when I least expect it to." Logan sighed. "But it's better than the alternative." He indicated his wheelchair.

"Guess so." Max said. "You do know it doesn't matter to me which you use. Right?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's easier to get around with the exo. I kind of got back into the habit of meeting with my informants while you were away. I hate to give that up. The chair sticks out, and informants don't exactly like that when they're having a secret meeting, don't cha know."

"Whatever." Max shrugged and held out a handful of envelopes to Logan. "Almost forgot, the doorman gave me your mail to bring up."

Logan reached for the mail. As Max handed it over, an envelope fell to the floor. She bent and picked it up, looking at it curiously before she gave it to Logan. It was thick and square and cream colored. Logan's name and address were etched on the front in an elegant calligraphy.

"What's this? Some kind of fancy invite?"

Logan took the envelope from Max and turned it over. "Dunno."

"So open it."

Logan took a screwdriver and used it as a letter opener to rip open the envelope. He pulled out a card. "Oh. It's nothing." He was about to toss the whole thing away, but Max reached out and snagged it from midair over the trash can.

"Max that's _my_ mail." Logan protested as she looked at the card.

"You were throwing it away." She was already reading it. "Why aren't you going?"

"Because my High School reunion is the last place I want to be right now. Believe me Max, it'll be completely boring. All the scions of Seattle's upper crust will be there, out to impress each other with their trophy spouses and expensive cars. Blah blah, woof woof in the words of someone I know."

Max looked at him. "Sounds like a hoot, Logan."

Logan looked at her. "I really don't have time."

"No, saving the world takes priority, right?" 

"Max, are you saying you think I should go to this thing?" Logan looked at her askance.

"Well we did say we were going to try to do some normal kind of things together once in a while. You know, something that doesn't involve comm units, burglary tools and cat suits."

"What's wrong with cat suits? I kind of like them." Logan grinned.

Max just rolled her eyes at him, "That's 'cause you're not the one wearing one."

"You really want to do this?" Logan pressed her. "They're a bunch of snobs."

"That's what you said about your cousin's wedding too, and it wasn't so bad. Except that I never did get my cake." She gave him a look and a smile, "Come on, Logan. We can go together and you can show off your trophy girlfriend." 

"And my trophy exo-skeleton?" he asked, feeling a rush that Max had called herself his girlfriend. 

"Bet you're the only one with one of those. You might start a new trend." Max teased.

Logan tried one last time. "You seriously want to go to this thing?"

Max smiled at him. "Yep."

He thought for a moment. "You do realize that you'll have to get a dress, and no, you are not 'borrowing' it this time. If you insist on going, I insist on buying the dress."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"Max."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to take you to this?"

"Killjoy." 

"So am I buying you the dress or not?"

"Guess I have no choice."

"Nope."

"Okay then." Max gave in. "I'll take OC shopping with me for it, she gets a kick out of goin' to those uptown stores. She needs some cheering up anyway, after the whole Lina thing."

Logan was silent a moment, "Yeah I bet. She doesn't manage to catch a break does she?"

"Maybe we can find a hot society chick at your do to hook her up with. Never know." Max winked at him. Then in a sudden change of mood she walked over to look at the exo. "So tell me about this thing. Maybe I can help with the adjustments…"

"…since you excelled in electronics as a child." Logan smiled. "If you look here, this is the control chip that…"

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

**________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**Open Air Produce Market, Next Day**

Max and Original Cindy strolled along slowly, enjoying not only the unusual sunny day in Seattle, but also the fact that it had happened on a weekend.

"You know it feels really good not to be worrying about what's hiding in my head." Max observed to her friend.

"So you're sure they're gone for good now?" Original Cindy asked her.

"Yeah, thanks to Logan."

"Speakin' of Logan, you and your boy are really going to go see how the old school gang is livin' it up these days?" Original Cindy asked curiously.

"Why not?" Max picked up an apple and examined it but then dropped it back into its bin, ignoring the glare the vendor gave her. "We decided we'd try to do some normal everyday kind of things together. See how it went and all. This seemed like as good as anything."

"Max." Original Cindy stopped and stared at her friend. "You and Logan are goin' on a date. Never thought this girl would see the day. Not with the dance you two been doin' for so long."

Max blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess you could call it a date. Speaking of which, I have to get a dress. You know, one that'll suitably impress Logan's nose in the air crowd."

"Logan's buyin' this time around?" OC gave Max a sharp look.

"He insisted. But hey, I could always return it afterwards, right?"

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, sugah." Cindy stopped to haggle with a vendor for a minute over some bananas, and ended up with a half dozen which she dropped in the canvas bag she was carrying. "So when's the big date?"

"Next Saturday night."

"Not a lotta time to find the perfect dress."

"We can do it."

"We?"

"C'mon OC. You have to come with me. I figure we can cut out for an hour or so one afternoon. Hit some of the snooty uptown stores. Give 'em a heart attack."

Original Cindy laughed. "And then you whip out the magic Cale plastic, and they fall all over their snooty little selves tryin' to please you."

Max grinned, "That's the fun part. You in?"

"You know I'm in. We gonna find you a dress that's gonna make your boy's eyes roll right back in his head when he sees you in it. Not to mention, makin' him spend all night thinkin' about how he's gonna go about gettin' you out of it."

"OC!" 

Original Cindy just looked at Max. "Boo, you finally headin' in the right direction but I never saw two people move slower than snails before. We gotta do _somethin__' to get you two together before you get old and gray."_

**"**We're moving along just fine." Max protested.

"Whatever you say, but a fine dress never hurt a relationship. And you can't give me that 'we're not like that' line anymore, so shut your mouth."

Max had been about to toss something along those lines at Original Cindy, but she met Cindy's look and backed down.

"I put myself completely in your hands, oh wise one," she said instead.

"Yeah well, speakin' of hands we gotta start on some treatments tonight. You ain't gonna go to this do with hands that feel like sandpaper. Get over to that stand and see if you can score some glycerin. Original Cindy's gonna mix you up a batch of her own, guaranteed-to-make-your-hands-feel-like-silk-in-five-days-or-less, magic recipe."

**Fogle Towers, several days later**

Logan looked up in annoyance from his monitor as his phone rang insistently. He sighed as he reached over to answer it and saw that the number showing was an out of town one that he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" 

Logan? Logan Cale?" the voice was slightly familiar.

"Yes." Logan answered cautiously.

"It's Gavin."

"Gavin." Logan paused, "It's been a long time. How are you?'

"I'm okay, buddy. You?'

"Not bad."

"The reason I'm calling is…"

"Let me guess, the reunion."

There was a laugh on the other end of the line. "Yep. You know that my family moved away from Seattle a while back so…"

"You're coming in to town for it and were hoping for a place to crash?" Logan hazarded a guess.

"Well you know, the hotel shortage since the Pulse and all. Anyway, it's been too long. I'd kind of like to catch up on old times."

"Old times." Logan said slowly.

"What do you say? Oh, are you married? Do you need to ask the little woman?"

"No, I'm not married." Logan hesitated. "It'll be fine. I'd love to have you here. When do you think you'll be coming in?"

"Tomorrow. If that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'll look forward to it. Do you need a ride from the airport?"

"I'll find my way."

Logan gave him the exact address of Fogle Towers and then ended the call. When he hung up the phone he sat there for a few minutes with a pensive look on his face. He glanced at his computer, but then he reached over and closed the program.  Then he headed over to the windows where he stayed, staring blindly out over Seattle, for a long time…****

**The Cale Estate, Seattle: June 2008**

_The evening was warm for __Seattle__ in June, and for once the sky was missing its usual overcast.  Stars could actually be seen overhead. __Logan__ wrapped an arm around the girl who stood beside him on the dark terrace.  She seemed petite next to his tall frame, even though she was actually slightly taller than average. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders in shining waves as she leaned in closer to him._

_"It's so beautiful out here, isn't it, __Logan__?" she said to him softly, her brown eyes shining up at him._

_Logan__ looked down at her and smiled. "It is."_

_"Logan, I meant the sky and the stars," she laughed._

_"Are there stars out, Carly? I didn't notice." Their eyes met and he slowly lowered his head, allowing her a chance to pull away. She didn't move and their lips met in a sweet kiss.  His other arm went around her pulling her closer to him, and her arms crept up and around his neck._

_* * * *  _

_Logan__ raised his head from the pillow of the bed in the small guest house that was located in an isolated corner of the Cale estate.  He smiled as he looked down at the girl lying there next to him, and he reached out a hand to brush her hair off of her face._

_Carly mumbled something and her eyes slowly opened. She regarded __Logan__ shyly._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her. "You should have told me that you never…" _

_"I'm wonderful, Logan. If I told you, would you have?"_

_"Probably not." He paused, "I love you, Carly."_

_"I love you too."_

**A small private airport outside of ****Seattle****:  August 2008**

_"I'll write to you, Carly. Before you know it, I'll be finished with school and back here," __Logan__ said, smiling down at her.  A Lear Jet stood waiting on the runway outside of the small private aviation building._

_"Promise?"__ She tried to smile back, but her eyes were sad._

_"I promise. When I come home for good in the spring, we can tell your family about us."_

_"I think Gavin already knows." She said glancing over to see her brother walking toward them._

_"Hey, __Logan__ buddy. You ready to roll?" Gavin threw his arm around __Logan__'s shoulder. "It's time to get back to the grind."_

_"Yeah, I'm ready."_

_Gavin pulled Carly into a hug. "Take care, baby sis. And don't worry about this ape. I'll keep an eye on him for you."_

_Carly blushed. "Gavin!" she protested. _

_Gavin winked. "I'm heading out to the plane. Don't be too long, __Logan__." He pushed open the door that led to the tarmac and left the two alone to say their goodbyes._

**The Cale Estate, Seattle:  May 2009**

_Logan__ sat in his room with the phone held to his ear. "Carly, I don't understand. Why won't you see me? Why have you been ignoring my letters for the last two months? Things were so good between us when I came home for Christmas. What's happened since then?"_

_"I met a friend of yours during spring break, __Logan__. Her name is Daphne."_

_Logan__ groaned, "Carly, it isn't what you think. She's past history."_

_"You asked her to marry you."_

_"Last year. Before you and I…"_

_She cut him off before he could finish. "I won't be your rebound choice, __Logan__. I love you too much."_

_"Carly, it isn't like that. It was never like that."_

_"Goodbye, __Logan__.  Don't call me again."_

_He heard a click as the phone was disconnected…_

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

**________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two**

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan came to himself with a start. His phone was shrilling insistently.  He walked to the unit that sat in his dining room and picked it up.

"Oh hey, Max. Yeah we're all set for Saturday night. How's the dress coming?"

He smiled at the response, "Tomorrow huh? Knock 'em dead. You have the credit card right? One more thing, can you come for dinner tomorrow night? We'll have some company. An old friend is coming into town for the reunion." He laughed, "No he's male, but bring Original Cindy anyway if you want. The more the merrier."

He listened for a moment more, "Sure that's okay, I understand. I need to get the guest room cleared out tonight for Gavin anyway. It's full of files and stuff that he can't see. Tell Original Cindy I said Hi, and I'll catch her tomorrow. And Max…think about me tonight…'cause you know I'll be thinking about you."

He laughed at her response and when he put the phone back in its cradle, he was still smiling.

**Fogle****Towers****, Next Day**

"Nice job, today, Logan." Bling commented as he packed up his gear. "The muscle tone is still good in your legs."

Logan smiled as he toweled off the sweat that had gathered on his brow. "I'm thinking of looking into some new treatments. Some alternative stuff."

Bling looked at him questioningly, "Such as?"

"I've been doing some research. There are some experimental treatments out there that involve heavy stimulation of the muscles and nerves that remain after an injury like mine. The theory is that the spinal cord could possible be prompted to rejuvenate and re-grow."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with that line of research. It started late twentieth century and continued on until the Pulse hit. They were actually having some success with it but then it all fell apart. Just like almost everything else in this country." 

"Turns out a few doctors have started working on it again in the past few years. It's worth looking into, if nothing else."

"So long as you approach it with the right attitude, man, I say go for it."

"I know it's a long shot but what the hell." Logan shrugged. "Soon as this reunion thing is over, I have an appointment set up with a local doctor who's been doing some work in the field."

"What does Sam Carr have to say about it?"

"He gave me this guy's name." Logan said. "I'm gonna hit the shower – help yourself to some lunch before you go. I'd join you but I have company coming, and I'd like to clean up before he gets here."

"Sure. If I finish before you get out, I'll let myself out." 

* * * *

When Logan emerged from the shower, Bling was gone. He debated putting on the exo-skeleton, but then decided to go ahead. He already had mixed feelings about seeing Gavin again, and he didn't need the complications of his accident and the wheelchair added to them.

Logan had just finished off lunch when the intercom buzzed. He picked up the house phone and listened for a moment. "Yes, I'm expecting him. Send him on up. Thanks." He put his dirty dishes in the dishwasher and when the doorbell rang five minutes later, he was there to answer it.

The man standing outside of the door was almost, but not quite, as tall as Logan. The difference was that his build was stocky and muscular compared to Logan's lean build. He had thick dark hair and dark eyes. The two stood there, taking each other's measure for a few minutes, but then Gavin stuck out his hand.

"Logan, buddy. You're looking good."

Logan grasped Gavin's hand and the two shook. "So are you."

"I can't believe it's been so long. What is it, twelve years?"

"Just a little over that." Logan led the way into the apartment and Gavin followed with his bags. "Guestroom is this way. Did you have lunch?"

"The usual airline slop. But I'm good." Gavin looked around the penthouse curiously as he followed Logan to the guestroom. "Nice digs, buddy. Guess your family weathered the Pulse okay."

"Yeah, better than most. You can put your stuff in here. You want to shower or anything? There's a bathroom through there. A couple of friends of mine are coming over to join us for dinner around eight."

"I'll hit the showers before they get here. Right now, I'd just like to relax some. It was a long trip out from the East Coast. Travel still isn't what it used to be." Gavin dropped his bags carelessly on the floor in the guestroom, and followed Logan out to the living area. "You wouldn't happen to have something to drink?"

"Help yourself." Logan indicated the bar standing against the wall in his dining room.

"Don't mind if I do." Gavin pulled open the bar and busied himself pouring a shot of Scotch. "You?" He turned and indicated the bottle to Logan.

"No thanks. I'm more of a wine drinker these days."

"Logan Cale, a wine connoisseur. Who'd have thought it when we were having those frat parties way back when."

Logan shrugged, "Tastes change I guess. So what have you been up to? I presume you aren't married or you wouldn't be here alone."

A shadow crossed Gavin's face. "No I never got married. I had…family issues to deal with. What about you? I always thought you'd be the one to be tied up before any of the rest of us."

"I was. It didn't work out." Logan replied shortly as he turned away to look out the windows, unwilling to discuss his failed marriage to Valerie.

Gavin looked at him consideringly. "I'm sorry to hear that." Despite his words, there was almost a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

There was a silence as Gavin sipped his drink and Logan stared out the window. Gavin finally broke it. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

Logan turned and stared at him. "How's Carly?" he asked quietly. 

Gavin returned his stare and didn't answer immediately. "I always wondered why you never contacted us after we moved away."

"I never had a number. Carly refused to give me one."

Gavin shrugged, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. You two were over."

**_Early June 2009_**

_Logan__ stood looking down at Carly. "Carly, what do you want from me?" They were in a parking lot near a small drugstore. He had stopped to pick up some toiletries, and when he came out, she was standing next to his car waiting for him._

_"I…I'm sorry. I wasn't fair to you. I want to try again." She looked up at him imploringly._

_Logan__ sighed as he looked down into her pleading eyes. "Carly, I can't do this. I've been home for a month and you've kept me on an emotional rollercoaster the entire time. One day you hate me and never want to see me again, and the next day you want the opposite. This isn't working. I'll always care for you, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."_

_Tears welled in her eyes and she clutched at his sleeve. "__Logan__ you don't understand…I'm…"_

_"You're what?" he looked at her sharply._

_"I'm scared and nervous. That's all it is. Please __Logan__, give me another chance." Tears were streaming down her face and __Logan__ felt a wrench as he looked at her._

_"Carly, I can't. We don't work together. I wish we did. Take care of yourself."_

_He climbed into his car, pulling away from the hand she had placed on his arm. His last image of her was of her standing alone in the parking lot, looking small and forlorn, her arm raised in supplication as he pulled away._

_* * * *_

"Yes, we were over." Logan waited a moment then asked again, "So how is she?"

Gavin stared straight at Logan and slowly answered, "She's dead."

**End of Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter Three

**Glory Days by Star24******

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

________________________________________________

**Chapter Three******

**Max's Crib, That Evening******

"Boo, you about to get yourself out here and movin' anytime soon? Thought you said we were s'posed to be at Logan's at eight."

"We're only fifteen minutes late leaving, and I can make that time up on my bike." Max said as she strolled out into the main room of the apartment she shared with Original Cindy.

"Wait a minute. Lemme see you, girl." Original Cindy studied Max, who obligingly stood still in front of her. "Not bad. Not bad at all," she approved. 

Instead of her usual blue jeans and T-shirt, Max was wearing a soft red sweater with a cowl neck and a pair of casual black pants. Her hair was brushed out over her shoulders and she had applied a light touch of lip gloss. 

"You startin' the campaign to get Logan all hot and bothered early?" Cindy wanted to know with a wink.

Max shrugged, "I just didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friend. I mean…do you think I should change back to my usual stuff?" she asked, seeming suddenly nervous.

Original Cindy laughed. "You leave that on. Not only Logan, but this friend of his is gonna be droolin' tonight. But we better get a move on. This girl's stomach is gonna embarrass us both if we don't get there soon."

Max chuckled and the two walked out of the apartment.

Fogle Towers, 8:30 PM

Logan checked his watch as he and Gavin sat sipping drinks in the living room of the apartment.

"Logan she's a female. Females are always late," Gavin laughed. "Chill."

"Not Max. She's…different from the usual." Logan replied, worry creasing his forehead. He was about to say more, when the doorbell rang and he practically jumped to answer it. Gavin relaxed on the couch as he waited for Logan to return with his guests.

"Max. I was getting worried." Logan said as he opened the door for Max and Original Cindy. Original Cindy rolled her eyes, but Max gave him a puzzled look.

"We're only half an hour late. Hang up at a Sector checkpoint. You know how it goes."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that with …well you know… what's been going down…" He trailed off as Max shot him an impatient look. "I know. I promised not to worry so much. Forget it. You're here safe, and a Cale culinary miracle awaits." 

Max smiled at him at that, and he took his real first look at her. His eyes traveled over her and a slow smile crossed his face. Ignoring their interested audience, he said quietly, "You look beautiful. Thank you. You know you didn't have to."

Max shrugged, "I wanted to. You don't look so bad yourself." She gave him a flirtatious look as she let her eyes wander over his tall frame. Logan was wearing a pair of neatly pressed but casual khakis, and a royal blue button down shirt. "A slight improvement from the scruff, I have to say."

Original Cindy did laugh at that one, "Boo, you don't know how hard Bling and Original Cindy tried to make this man clean up while you were gone. Guess you got some methods of persuasion that's beyond us." Her words were accompanied by a meaningful look at the two of them. Logan just grinned but Max flushed very slightly.

"Where's your company, Logan?" she asked.

"Waiting in the other room. Come on, I'll introduce you and then we can eat. Good thing I planned dinner for nine o'clock," he added with a mock frown. The girls followed as he led the way into his living room.

Max was trailing behind Logan and Original Cindy, so that Gavin's first sight was of Cindy.

"Gavin this is Original Cindy. Original Cindy this is Gavin, an old friend of mine from high school and college," Logan was saying.

Gavin looked at Cindy with frank admiration. "Nice to meet you. I'm glad to see that Logan hasn't lost his eye for beautiful women."

Cindy looked back at him meeting his eyes straight on. "Original Cindy don't know about no eye, her field of choice happening to be of the female gender, but Logan's a straight up friend is all she has to say."

Gavin laughed, "And you are a woman of rare honesty and directness. A shame that we poor males are deprived of that, other than on a friendship basis." 

Original Cindy looked hard at him for a moment and then she nodded and a smile crossed her face. "You aiight, boo."

Gavin turned to where Logan waited with Max beside him. As he caught sight of Max, he momentarily paled. He swiftly gathered himself together and held out a hand to her with a charming smile. Logan didn't seem to notice his hesitation. "Gavin this is Max," he said simply.

"So you're the one who's had my friend watching the clock since about seven. Now that I've met you, I can understand why."

Max smiled back at him even though she felt a twinge of unease. She hadn't missed his brief reaction when he had first looked at her, and something about his tone didn't strike the right chord in her. 

Original Cindy was watching the interplay closely and she interposed, "I don't know about you all, but this is one starvin' female. Normal had us bustin' our butts all day today. He was in some kinda mood for sure. Probably saw his accountant last night and found out he wasn't makin' enough scrilla from our slave labor, so he figured he needed to crack his whip or somethin'"

Logan laughed, "Sounds like Normal all right. The man would sell his own mother down the river if he could make a few bucks."

Max looked at him, "And you would know that, how?"

Logan shrugged. "You don't think he's extracted his pound of flesh the few times I've had to persuade him to tell me where you were?"

Gavin was looking at them, clearly lost. Max took pity on him and explained laughingly, "Normal is our slave driver of a boss. If anyone can squeeze blood out of a stone, he can."

Gavin smiled, "So what do you two do for…Normal?"

Max hesitated and looked at Logan. "Max and Original Cindy are bike messengers," he said without losing a beat, smiling at Max. 

"Is that how you met?" Gavin asked curiously.

Max and Logan exchanged a look and smiled. "You could say so." Logan agreed. Max was making a delivery near here and we ended up running into each other."

While they talked they had headed into the dining room, and Logan indicated seats at the table for the others. "I'll get the food."

Gavin and Cindy took their seats but Max stayed standing. "I'll give you a hand."

Logan shrugged and let her follow him to the kitchen.

"Max are you sure everything is okay?" he asked once he was sure Gavin was busy listening to Original Cindy tell a Jam Pony story.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max shrugged. "Guess I was just kind of nervous about meeting your friend. Don't want him to think you went slumming to find a girlfriend or anything." 

Logan laughed at that. "Knowing Gavin, he's probably thinking about ways he can cut me out with you. Here, take the salad in and then sit down. You worked hard today. I didn't do anything much at all besides shooting the breeze with Gavin."

"If you insist I won't argue. OC was right about Normal bein' in one of his moods. Although I think its more a male PMS thing myself."

Logan choked at the last remark. "Max!"

"It's just that he goes through these phases is all. Pretty regularly too. Who said men can't PMS anyway?" Max said with a smile, as she turned to deliver the salad.

Logan watched her go, smiling at the return of her smart ass attitude. She seemed to be getting over her stay at Manticore more and more every day, and he was beginning to feel like he really had his old Max back again.

Dinner proceeded smoothly with Logan's guests oohing and ahhing suitably over the results of his culinary labors. Original Cindy kept them entertained with Jam Pony stories that had Gavin roaring, especially when she told him about Sketchy's run in with the Russian Mafioso that had resulted in Max and her finding him hung up, naked, in an alley. 

The only jarring note was the sidelong glances Gavin kept giving Max throughout the evening, whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She acted as if she didn't notice, but she was completely cognizant of every look he sent her way. She tried to pass it off as a normal male reaction but something about him had her feline senses on full alert.

It wasn't until after dinner when Original Cindy insisted on helping Logan clear, that she was alone with Gavin. She had wandered over to look out one of Logan's windows and she sensed him coming up be hind her. 

"Nice view," he commented casually, stopping next to her.

"I like it," she answered continuing to stare out the window while she watched his reflection in it.

"You know, I didn't mean to stare at you during dinner. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable," he startled her by saying point blank and she turned to look directly at him.

"Why did you then?"

"Because your resemblance to my younger sister is uncanny."

"Oh." Max said, nonplused by his unexpected answer.

"It makes sense though. Now I understand about Logan…" he trailed off.

"What about Logan?" Max demanded, as a trickle of unease made its way down her spine.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything," he demurred. "It's ancient history and has nothing to do with today."

"If you have something to say to me, say it." Max gave him a hard stare.

"Logan obviously didn't tell you." Gavin said.

"Tell me what?" 

"About my sister. They were in love. I thought they were going to get married. But then…"

"Then what?"

Gavin shrugged. "You'll have to ask, Logan. I don't really know. All I know is that he was devastated when they broke up. But look, he's clearly recovered and I'm happy he found you. I was just startled by your resemblance to Carly. I'm sure it's a weird coincidence, that's all. Logan has too much sense to try to relive the past."

Max was about to respond, but Logan and Original Cindy came in from cleaning up. Logan walked over and dropped an arm casually around Max's shoulders. "Didn't I warn you about this guy, Max?" he teased. "All through college he used to try to move in on my girls." He shot Gavin a mock glare. 

"And succeeded not a few times." Gavin declared. "Especially when you got yourself lost in that computer stuff of yours and forgot they existed for days on end. Has he pulled that on you yet, Max?"

Max laughed briefly, "Logan hasn't changed. He still gets lost in his computers."

"Wait a minute. No ganging up on me here." Logan protested laughingly. Gavin responded in kind and soon they were all caught up in light chit chat.

Several hours later Max and Original Cindy said their goodbyes. As they were leaving, Gavin managed to pull Max aside briefly. "Don't worry about what I said earlier. I had too much wine with dinner I think."

She looked at him and gave him a bright smile. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

Gavin smiled at her and waved to Original Cindy who was waiting by the elevator. Then he turned and headed back to the living area.

Logan winked at Cindy and grabbed Max's hand. "Come here for a second. I need to show you an email I got today." 

Max followed him into his computer room. Instead of sitting down at his computer, Logan stood there looking down at her. 

"The email, Logan?"

"There isn't one. I just wanted to say goodnight." Logan continued to hold her eyes.

"Oh."

"Goodnight, Max." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Max looked at him searchingly. "Goodnight, Logan. I better go before the Sector Patrols come out in force. You don't wanna have to come fetch me and OC out of lockup tonight."

Logan looked puzzled by her response. "Sure. Call me tomorrow when you find The Dress, okay?"

"Sure. Night." Max was gone before he could say anymore. He listened to the sound of the elevator doors closing and then turned to go back to Gavin.

End of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

________________________________________________****

**Chapter Four**

**789 6th Avenue******

"Sugah, you sure this is where you wanna go? Original Cindy has a feelin' these rags gonna cost more than your next five year's paychecks at Jam Pony."

"I'm the one making Logan go to this thing. I don't wanna embarrass him in front of his snooty friends."

"You want my estimation, its doubtful Logan thinks of them as exactly friends. When's the last time he's had one over to his place? Not countin' this buddy who just dropped in for the shindig."

Max looked at Cindy, unable to refute her words.

Cindy nodded and continued, "Just like he wouldn't care if you wore a potato sack. You could be dressed like some bag lady, and he'd still be lookin' at you like you were God's gift to the world."

"Maybe, but I still want to look good for him. Like a normal girl for once." 

"For him or for you? Seems to me like maybe it's you freakin' over facin his peeps, and not him."

Max shrugged but didn't answer. The two girls strolled into the exclusive little boutique. The floor was covered with a thick cream carpet that muffled their steps, and the walls were covered in rich, cream satin wallpaper. Glass cases displayed glittering jewelry and several circular racks held elegant clothing. 

A tall thin redhead came over to the girls as they came into the store. "May I help you?" she asked in a patrician accent.

"I'm looking for a cocktail dress." Max responded. "For my boyfriend's reunion," she added when the salesgirl didn't respond. 

"I think you may have the wrong place. There's a Wal Mart over in Sector Six that would probably be more in your price range." the girl said as she turned in dismissal.

"Hold on just a minute there." Original Cindy reached out and took her arm, preventing her from leaving. "You mean to tell me you ain't gonna take my boo's cheddar? It's as good as anyone's."

"I hardly think your boo has enough _cheddar_ for one of our scarves, much less one of our cocktail dresses." The girl said in freezing tones. "Now take your hand off of me, before I call security."

Max reached over and pulled Cindy's hand away. She gave the girl a saccharin sweet smile and said in dulcet tones. "Maybe you should check this out before you rush to call security." She handed the girl a silver colored plastic card. 

The salesgirl hesitated, and then took the card and walked into the rear of the store. Max winked at Original Cindy. Within moments a middle aged woman hurried out, followed by the girl. She gave Max and Original Cindy a beaming smile.

"Welcome, Miss Guevara," she said in tones that exuded warmth.

Max smiled smugly back at her and at the salesgirl.

"Please accept my apologies for the mix up. Marietta didn't realize who you were. I'm sure we have something that will be simply perfect for you for Mr. Cale's reunion." She turned to the salesgirl. "Marietta, she's a size 4. Bring the dresses to room number 3."

Marietta left and the woman turned back to Max and Original Cindy. "Come along, girls. Let me make you comfortable. Would you like tea or perhaps a nice glass of wine…?" she led them into a large dressing room, chatting the entire time.  When she had them settled with a promise to send in refreshments, she bestowed another smile on them and then bustled out.

Max and Original Cindy looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Did you see the look on the redheaded bitch's face when she followed her out of the back?" Max said.

"Like someone just gave that stick she had stuck up her designer posterior a nice hard twist." Original Cindy agreed.

"Told you this was gonna be fun." Max winked.

"Now we gotta get down to the serious business of finding you the dress. We gonna make sure that Logan don't know what hit him, when he sees you all fixed up for this thing."

"Speaking of Logan…" Max started. She stopped as Marietta brought an armload of dresses into the room and hung them on a rack that was standing in the corner. 

"Do you need help trying these on, Miss Guevara?" she asked.

"My boo can dress herself. But she gonna need some essentials to go under some a these. Why don't you go fetch her some? Some hot ones. Lace and satin, stuff that's gonna make a male's eyes pop."

"Of course." Marietta straightened and left the room in a hurry.

"OC!"

Original Cindy gave Max a hard stare. "You in my hands now, so hush and do what you're told."

The next hour was spent with Max slipping into one beautiful dress after another. Their wine arrived and Cindy sat on the soft couch sipping it, and critically evaluating each dress. 

Max was growing impatient. She would have settled on any one of the dresses she had tried on but Original Cindy was adamant. Finally they were down to the last three dresses. Max pulled one of the hangars from the rack and looked at it doubtfully. "This doesn't look like much of anything." She started to put it back.

"Put it on." 

Max sighed, but she could see from Cindy's face that she had no choice. She slipped the dress off of the hanger and slid it over her head.  She started to turn to look in the mirror but before she could Original Cindy sighed. "That's the one."

Max turned to look at herself.  Before she could say anything, there was a loud slam from the showroom. 

"Don't move." A rough male voice said. 

Max and Original Cindy exchanged glances. Max slipped over to the door and cracked it open. She quickly closed it.

"What?"  
"There're two guys out there wearing nylon masks over their faces, holding some nasty looking guns on Marietta and the manager." Max was stripping out of the dress as she spoke and donning her own clothes. "Here, hang this up where it won't get wrinkled."

She tossed the dress to Cindy who hurried to comply. Just as Max finished zipping her jeans and pulling her t-shirt down into place, the door to the dressing room was thrown open.

"Looks like we got two more in here," the masked man standing in the doorway called out to his partner. "Get out here and don't make a peep." He motioned with the gun. Max nodded to Cindy to go along with him.

When they got outside, the second man was smashing the glass cases and pulling out handfuls of jewelry.

"Stand over there with them. We'll be gone in five minutes and nobody gets hurt." The man motioned with his gun to Max and Original Cindy. They started to walk over to the two saleswomen, when there was the sound of sirens and several police cars pulled up outside. 

"Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up. You are surrounded." The tinny sound of a bullhorn amplified voice sounded from the street outside the store.

The man emptying the cases straightened with a curse. "Which one of you bitches called the cops?"

"There's a silent alarm on the jewelry cases," the older woman stammered.

"There's no way out. They're in back as well." The second man came back from a reconnaissance. "What do we do now?"

"We got hostages." The first man walked over and grabbed a shaking Marietta. He marched her to the front door of the store. Using her as a shield, he opened it and called out to the police.  
"We got four women in here. You try anything stupid and we shoot them."

**Fogle****Towers******

Gavin had been strangely silent since he had gotten up that morning. Logan hadn't minded since he tended not to be a morning person himself, preferring to sleep in and work into the late hours.  ****

He had left Gavin to entertain himself, while he went into his computer room. He couldn't do much in the way of Eyes Only work with Gavin around, but he had been able to read through his email and note to himself some things that he wanted to look into.

When he finished reading and answering his mail and looked at the clock, he realized that it was already past noon.

"Hey, Gavin, you want some lunch?" he called out as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. Be right there." Gavin responded.

Logan busied himself putting out sandwich ingredients and pulling a few cans of beer from the refrigerator.  He was just about to sit down with Gavin when his phone rang.

"Hello. Yes this is he." He listened a moment, smiling. "Yes, that's fine. Oh and be sure to give Miss Guevara your special treatment if you will. Exactly. Thank you." He was still smiling as he hung up the phone. Gavin watched him closely.

"That was about Max?" he asked Logan.

"She's shopping for a dress for the reunion."

"And you're buying it."

Logan looked sharply at Gavin, "Max can't exactly afford the kind of dresses that people will be wearing. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Max means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Gavin pursued. "She seems a bit different from your usual…"

Logan shot him a look. "Do you have some kind of a problem with that? You never used to be a snob, Gavin. Don't tell me you've become one now."

"I don't have any problem with, Max. She's beautiful and smart. It's just that… no, never mind."

"It's just that what?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed her resemblance to Carly?"

"What?" Logan looked at him in amazement. "Are you saying that…"

"Hey, I commented on her resemblance to my sister, is all. It's just that I wouldn't want to see Max hurt because you…" He paused, "I'm sure you know what you're doing. Forget I said anything." Gavin shrugged.

"Yeah I'll do that." Logan said as he gave Gavin a hard look. 

**End of Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter Five

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

___________________________________________________________

**Chapter Five**

**789 6th Avenue******

The atmosphere in the small boutique was tense. The police had made no overt moves toward the store after the gunman's threat, but more of them continued to arrive outside.  Soon after the news trucks began to pull up, sprouting antennae and looking like so many giant bugs, squatting up and down the street.

The four women had been standing huddled in a corner, for close to half an hour. Marietta and the manager were trembling, and the older woman had begun to look like she was going to pass out.

Max had had enough. She walked over to the gunman who seemed to be in charge and tapped him on the shoulder. 

He turned, startled. "Who gave you permission to move?" he snarled.

"I did. She needs to sit down. Unless you want to have a medical emergency on your hands." Max stood there hands on her hips, staring down the gunmen as she nodded her head towards the older woman.

"What makes you think I care?" He sneered. 

"Her having a heart attack isn't going to help this situation any." Max refused to back down.

"What're you doing here anyway? You and your friend don't look like the type of rich bitches who'd be shopping here." He responded letting his gaze sweep insolently up and down her body.

Max frowned and was about to respond when there was a sudden commotion outside. A small helicopter was landing on the street, and what looked like a SWAT team began to climb out of it. 

**Fogle****Towers******

There was an uneasy silence between the two men as they consumed their lunches. Logan was still pondering Gavin's words, and Gavin had dropped back into the silence he had maintained earlier.

Finally Gavin broke the quiet. "Logan, I didn't mean to upset you before. It's just that it's still hard for me. About Carly I mean. Max looking so much like her brought it all back. I miss her."

"Gavin, I am sorry about Carly. I guess I still haven't quite taken it in that she's gone. I…"

Before Logan could finish his sentence there was a beeping from his computer room The monitor that Logan kept tuned to the local news station came to life. 

**_"…SWAT team has just arrived by helicopter and it looks like they are considering going in. We understand that the men in question are holding four women hostage inside this exclusive boutique on _****_6th Avenue_**_ and that is probably the only thing that has prevented a fire fight so far…"_****

Gavin watched in bemusement as Logan jumped up and stood staring at the monitor.

"Max." With that one word he grabbed his jacket and keys and was out the door leaving Gavin alone in the apartment.

**789 6Th Avenue******

The phone inside the boutique began to ring. "Pick it up." The gunman gestured to Max.

She shrugged and picked up the receiver. "Hello." She listened for a moment "Sure, let me see if he's taking calls." Max held the receiver out to the gunman, "It's for you."

He looked at the phone she was holding as if it was a snake. "Tell 'em I ain't talking. Tell 'em I want the cops gone and a car out front or I start shooting you bitches."

Max shrugged. "He can't come to the phone right now. He says he wants the cops gone and a car out front or he's gonna start shooting us. No, he's standing here holding a gun on me right now. Okay, I'll tell him."

"They want you to release one of us as good faith. You do that and they'll work on the car." She stood looking at him. "What do you want me to tell them?" 

"Tell 'em I'll think about it."

"He says he's gonna think about it. Better give him some time; I don't think that's easy for him."

The gunman grabbed the phone from Max and slammed it down. "Watch that smart mouth of yours or you're gonna be the first one I shoot."

"Max!" Original Cindy called out suddenly. Max and the gunman turned to see the older woman slumped on the floor with Marietta kneeling over her. Max rushed back to them. "She said somethin' about her heart and then collapsed." Original Cindy said with a wink to Max that the gunman couldn't see.

"She has a heart condition." Marietta said earnestly looking up at the gunman who was now standing over them. "Please let her go. She could die if she stays here."

"They want a release for good faith." Max pointed out. "Let them both go. You still got us."

The gunman stood there for a moment and then he gestured to his companion. They walked away and huddled together in silence for a few minutes.  

"Okay those two go. But you two are stayin' with us and then you're comin' with us when we get out of here. You're gonna be our insurance against them chasin' us. Get em outa here. Now. Before I change my mind."

Max and Original Cindy helped Marietta get the older woman to her feet. She moaned, but seemed able to stand by leaning on the redhead. Together they walked her to the front door. The two gunmen stood to either side, out of the line of the door but with their guns trained on the women. 

"One wrong move and I shoot all of you." The one in charge warned. 

"Yeah right, I know." Max drawled as she opened the door slowly. She called out

"Hostages coming out. Don't shoot." Then she pushed Marietta and the other woman out the door. As soon as they were outside, the gunmen grabbed Max and Original Cindy's arms and pulled them inside, away from the door.

"Get in the back where you were, bitches."

Max and Cindy exchanged glances and nodded to each other as they turned to walk to the back.

Outside of the store Logan made his way down the sidewalk, flashing his press pass to get close to where the SWAT team was setting up.

**Fogle****Towers******

A few minutes after Logan's departure, Gavin walked into his computer room. He watched the news feed for a few minutes, but then turned away from it.  For the next several moments he walked around the room, examining the equipment that Logan had set up. 

He seemed especially interested in the camera and video monitors, wrinkling his brow as he peered closely at them. 

Finally he sat down at the main console and began to hit keys. The screen kept coming up blank for him and he finally stopped and sat back, considering carefully. He began to open the desk drawers. When he saw Logan's gun he pulled it out and stared at it for several moments before placing it carefully back into the drawer.  

He opened another drawer and a frown crossed his face as he picked up a picture. He sat there staring at it and then, in a burst of anger he ripped it in two. The two halves of Max's face fluttered to the floor where he stepped on them and ground his foot over them. When his anger had passed, he picked them up and fed them into the shredder, destroying the evidence of his handiwork.

In the back of the last drawer that he opened he found a small key ring with several keys on it. He looked around the room but there was nothing with a lock.  Holding the keys in his hand he began to wander around the apartment. In the back hallway he found a locked closet. One of the keys fit the lock and he pulled open the door to reveal a stack of boxes.

Gavin pulled down a box and lifted off the lid. A smile crossed his face as he pulled out a file and began to read what it contained.

**End of Chapter Five**


	7. Chapter Six

Glory Days by Star24

**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six

789 6th Avenue

The two gunmen were pacing the store waiting for the phone to ring. Max and Original Cindy sat together in the back.

"How we gonna do this, boo?" Original Cindy whispered.

"We need a diversion. Then we take them down. Thing is I can't risk doin' too much. Not with those news crews out there. We have to work it so you get all the credit."

Just then Max's cell phone began to vibrate in her jeans pocket. She looked down at the display surreptitiously. "Logan." she whispered to Original Cindy. "Hey, I need to use the ladies," she called out to the gunmen.

They both turned to look at her suspiciously

Max shrugged her shoulders, emphasizing the tight fit of her T-Shirt. "C'mon boys, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Anyway, you be nice to me and my friend, and maybe we can be nice to you when we take our little ride." Her voice was sultry.

"Check it out and make sure there ain't no window or door out of it," said the first gunman.

"Come on." The second gunman led Max to the back and the door marked Restroom. He opened it and looked around to make sure there was no other way out, then motioned her in. "Hurry up." 

Max threw him a smile as she brushed past him and closed the door behind her. Once inside she went into the stall and stood there for a few minutes. She pushed the redial button on her cell phone and it immediately tried to connect to Logan. 

"Max, I'm outside. Are you okay?"

As soon as she heard his voice, she flushed the toilet. Letting the sound of the running water cover her voice, she whispered to him. "We need a diversion. Something to draw their attention outside for a few. Then we can take them."

"I got it covered."

"Gotta go."

"Max, be careful."

She switched off the phone and shoved it into her pocket. When the gunman opened the door to the restroom just seconds later, she was standing at the sink drying her hands. 

"Let's go." he demanded.

"I'm coming" she said, sauntering past him.

As she started to pass him by there was a loud commotion out front. The gunman turned and Max made her move. She stuck a foot out to trip him and he stumbled forward and dropped his gun. Max shoved him hard into the wall. She kicked the gun across the storeroom and left him slumped on the floor, struggling to get up. Then she hurried out to the front. 

The first gunman was staring out the window to where a fracas seemed to be taking place. Several bystanders seemed to be trying to push past the barricades the police had set up, and the police were busy containing them. 

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself. While his attention was distracted, Max handed Original Cindy a wooden shelving support she had picked up in the storeroom. Then she sauntered over to the gunman. 

"What's the dealio out there?" she asked him 

"Huh? Where's Carlos?" He started to turn to look for his partner and Original Cindy brought the wood down on his head. He dropped his gun and slowly collapsed into a heap on the floor. In the meantime Carlos had managed to get up. When the girls turned around he stood in the doorway from the back room, holding his gun in a shaking hand. 

Max sighed. "Don't you know when to quit?" she asked. 

He aimed the gun in her direction and Original Cindy threw the wood she held in a deadly arc aimed right at his face. It hit him square on and he dropped the gun, bringing his hands up to his face.

Max walked back to him. She drew her foot back and delivered a well placed kick that finished him off. 

"Nice throw, boo."

"Original Cindy used to be the star pitcher on her high school fast pitch team."

The two girls exchanged high fives. "Look, I don't want to be on any cameras. Think you can cover for me?" Max asked.

"How you gonna get out without bein' seen?"

"I have my ways. Anyway I need to take my dress with me. I bet this place is gonna be closed for a few days, and I'm not wasting all that trying on time for nothing."

"I got your back." 

Max nodded and gave Original Cindy a brief hug. She ducked into the dressing room and came out shortly with a dress bag in her hand. "Just give me five and then let them in." She headed to the back storeroom, cell phone in hand. "Logan, I need the back alley cleared so I can duck out of here…gotcha…" her voice faded, and Cindy smiled to herself as she counted the time down before she could go to the front door.

Jam Pony

"Whoa. Hey everyone, come and look. It's Original Cindy on the news!" Sketchy yelled out. The employees who weren't out on runs crowded around the television screen hung over the break area.

****

"This is Kathy Krane of KPIS news outside of the exclusive boutique on 6th Avenue where a tense hostage situation has just played out. Earlier today two armed gunmen invaded this posh shop and took four women hostages when an alarm was tripped and the Police surrounded the shop. 

****

"The gunmen released two of the women about thirty minutes ago when one of them suffered an apparent heart attack. They were rushed from the scene and we understand they are in good condition at a local hospital. But just minutes ago, one of the two remaining hostages came to the door and beckoned to the police to enter. It appears that she and her companion were able to overpower the gunmen and end the situation. I have here with me Miss Cynthia MacEachin.

**_ "Miss MaEachin where is your companion? Weren't there two of you in there?"_**

**_"You can call me Original Cindy. My friend is shy, she left by the back door once we took care of those two goons." _**

**__**

"How did two unarmed women manage to overcome two armed gunman?" The newswoman held the microphone to Original Cindy's face.

"You lookin at a former special op in the good ole army of the US of A. Just used some of that training is all. They ain't exactly the brightest bulbs on the block, so it wasn't too difficult. Especially when my friend distracted them." 

The reporter thanked Original Cindy and turned back to her audience, talking about the gunmen and flashing their pictures on the screen.

"Man, it had to be Max with her. Those two can kick ass for sure. I've seen 'em." Sketchy bragged.

"Bip bip bip. Back to work people, and I use the term people loosely. This isn't the neighborhood pool hall and rec center." Normal emerged from his back office just as the news cut off and an afternoon soap opera resumed in the middle of the show.

"Good thing Normal missed that, or he'd be on the warpath over Original Cindy and Max." Sky whispered to Sketchy as the messengers dispersed.

Logan's Car

"Thanks for the diversion, and thanks for getting me out of there." Max smiled at Logan as he drove them through the Seattle streets.

He shrugged, "Not a problem. It's a good thing a few friends of mine from the press corps were there and willing to help out, without too many questions asked." He glanced at the dress bag Max had placed in the back seat of the Aztek. "Is that The Dress?"

She smiled smugly. "Yes, it is and no, you can't see it. Not until the reunion. So don't even ask."

"Aw. Where's the fun in that, Maxie?" 

"Maxie?" Max raised her brows at him and he grinned back at her.

"It's better than Logie."

"How's your friend doing?" Max asked him changing the subject.

"He's …okay." Logan answered slowly.

"How do you know him anyway? Were you two close friends in high school?" she asked curiously.

"We were on the basketball team together. Then we both ended up in Yale in the same fraternity."

"Wow, Logan Cale frat boy. Never woulda thought it." Max teased. "What other deep dark secrets are you hiding from me?" 

Logan was quiet for a moment.

"Logan? I was only kidding." 

"I'm sorry, Max. You just made me think of someone is all."  
  
"Someone? As in a female someone?" She looked at him closely.

Logan looked at her for a moment. "Gavin's sister, her name was Carly." He said reluctantly.

Max waited for him to expand on his statement.

"His younger sister. She's dead. They were close and I think he's pretty torn up over it, even though he hides it pretty well."

"What about you?"

Logan glanced over at her, struck by something in her tone. "Max , exactly what did Gavin say to you last night, when you were standing at the window with him?"

Max hesitated before she answered. "He told me that you and his sister were in love. That you were going to get married. That I…looked a lot like her."

Logan let out what sounded like a curse under his breath. "We were together for a while, but we never talked about marriage. Not in so many words."

"Why didn't you?"

"It didn't work between us. We broke up. End of story. Pretty common one, all in all. I don't know why Gavin would tell you that it was anything more than that."

"Oh." Max was quiet. 

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Max's building. 

"Do you mind if I drop you here? I'd ask you to come over tonight…but with Gavin…"

"It's okay. I understand. Anyway it kind of creeps me out, the thing with him and me and his sister. Especially knowing that she's dead. He'll be gone in two days, right?"

"Right." 

"Thanks again, Logan." She opened the door, preparatory to getting out of the car.

"You know I've got your back. But do you think you could maybe avoid any more trouble until after the reunion?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he teased her.

"I could've just gone and picked the dress up after hours, you know. You were the one who insisted on me buying it the normal way."

"Can I ever win a point with you, Max?"

"No." she grinned. "That's what keeps you coming back for more."

"Maybe so." He took her right hand and squeezed it briefly, as she reached back with her left and grabbed her dress bag. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Once she had the dress, he pulled her to him for a brief, hard kiss. "'Night, Max."

"'Night, Logan." She climbed out of the car, dress bag in hand.

Max stood there, staring thoughtfully after his car as he pulled away.

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter Seven

**Glory Days by  Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seven**

**Fogle****Towers****, That Evening**

When Logan returned from dropping Max off, the apartment was empty**.  He looked in the guest room, but Gavin had evidently gone out. Logan was just as glad, since it gave him the opportunity to catch up on some Eyes Only work that he had been putting off while Gavin was around.**

Several hours later the elevator chimed and he heard Gavin's footsteps entering the apartment. He had just finished up with the Informant Net, so he closed the files and left the screen display open to an unfinished article he had been working on for one of the local newspapers.

"Hey, Logan." Gavin greeted him jovially, glancing casually at the screen.

"Hi, Gavin." 

"Is Max alright?" Gavin asked. "You ran out of here in an awful hurry."

"She got caught up in that hostage thing today with Original Cindy. But she's fine. I dropped her off at home."

"Scary thing for her. She didn't mind being alone after that?"

"Max is tough. She'll be fine." Logan was reluctant to discuss Max with Gavin, especially after what she had told him that afternoon. "Are you hungry? I can make some dinner for us."

"I thought I'd take you out tonight. You being good enough to have me here and all."

Logan looked at Gavin thoughtfully. "Sure, why not. Let me grab a jacket."

* * * * *

Several hours later the two men walked into Logan's apartment. Logan had taken Gavin to a restaurant that served a decent steak, and the two had taken their time over their meals and drinks. Talk had centered on their high school and college days, and neither Carly nor Max's names had come into the conversation.

"You want anything to drink, Gavin?" Logan asked him when they came in. 

Gavin dropped down onto the couch. "I'll take a scotch, if you don't mind."

Logan went over to the bar and came back with two drinks in hand. He dropped into a chair opposite Gavin. The two sipped their drinks in silence for a moment. 

"How did she die?" Logan abruptly broke the silence.

Gavin gave him a level look. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask."

"So…?"

"She killed herself in August of 2009." Gavin said flatly.

Logan looked at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you let me know? I thought the other night… that it had just happened recently… that …"

"Why didn't I let you know? Because I think if I had seen you back then, I might have tried to kill you." Gavin's eyes were hard as he stared at Logan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Logan, don't play the dumb innocent with me. I know."

"Know what?"

"The same thing you do."

"You've officially lost me here. The only thing I _know_ is that Carly and I broke up in June of 2009, a few days before the Pulse hit. Next thing I knew your entire family had moved away from Seattle, and I had no forwarding address or phone. I never spoke to Carly again. Eleven years later you show up here and drop this news on me."

"She was pregnant. Three guesses with whose baby." Gavin's voice was flat and cold.

Logan stared at him. "No way. She would have told me."

"She said she did tell you. That you told her to get rid of it. That you offered to pay for the abortion."

"If she really said that, it was a lie."

Gavin jumped to his feet and lunged at Logan. "Don't call my sister a liar. You got her pregnant and then abandoned her. She died because she was afraid to tell my parents. She was alone and afraid. She loved you and you killed her."

Logan had risen as well, and he put his hands out to fend Gavin off.  "Gavin listen to me_.  I didn't know. She never told me. If she had I would have…"_

"Would have what? Married her?"

Logan didn't answer immediately. "I honestly don't know. That was eleven years ago, I can't be sure now, what I would have done. But I do know I wouldn't have abandoned her. If she was pregnant that was my child as well as hers. Do you really believe that I would have walked away from her knowing that? _Do you?" Logan's eyes were intense as he stared at Gavin._

Gavin dropped his head into his hands. His shoulders shook. After a moment he looked up at Logan.  "I don't want to think that. But she left me a note." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded slip of paper. It was clearly old; the paper was worn and yellowed. He handed it to Logan.

Logan opened it carefully and read it. When he finished he looked up at Gavin, anguish in his face. "Gavin, I did tell her we were over and I didn't want to see her again. That much is true. But she never told me about the baby. I didn't know. Believe me."

"You should have known. You had to know something was wrong, by the way she was acting. You told her you loved her. Why didn't you make her tell you what was wrong? She would have told you if you pushed. She worshipped the ground you walked on. Everyone knew that. Everyone."

Logan turned away to look out the window. The note dropped from his hand. "I'm sorry, Gavin. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have pushed her. But I was young." He stopped for a minute and then continued. "I loved Carly, you know that. She was my first love. I've never forgotten her." There was a catch in his voice.

"I don't know what to think, Logan. I just know that my sister is dead, and that you could have prevented it but you didn't."

Gavin turned and left the room. Logan stood staring into the blackness of the Seattle night.

**Sector  Six**: ******9th Street**** Luncheonette, Next day**

Max dropped down into a seat opposite Original Cindy. The two were sitting in a booth at a small luncheonette. The table was covered in cheap plastic Formica that was worn and scratched, and the seats were covered in stiff plastic. A harried waitress slapped a menu that consisted of a single typewritten sheet encased in grimy plastic, in front of each of them.

Max sighed. "This place almost makes Jam Pony's break area look high class."

"It's cheap and it was close to our runs. You just spoiled by your boy's gourmet lunches for two at the penthouse." Original Cindy teased her.

Max smiled, "You gotta admit he's a genius in the kitchen, and you can't beat the price."

"Like you really go over there just for the food."

"What else?" Max said with an innocent look. 

"It wouldn't happen to be for his scruffy beard and those cute little glasses that make him look all… what?"

Max had reached over and lightly slapped Cindy's hand. "Not fair. I wasn't myself when I told you that stuff."

"Boo, if that's what you gotta tell yourself." She shook her head.

Before Max could respond, the waitress was back to take their orders for sandwiches and drinks.  Max ordered first and while Cindy questioned the waitress about the origins of the tuna salad, she pulled out her pager and examined it closely. When she finished with the pager she checked out her cell phone. She put them both back in her pockets and looked up to see Original Cindy regarding her quizzically.

"Something wrong?"

"Just checking my batteries."

"Because…?"

"It's 12:30 and Logan hasn't blown up my pager or my cell phone yet today." Cindy looked at her. "It's weird is all. By now I normally have at least one page or call from him."

"Maybe he's out with his friend. Takin' in the sights for old time's sake." Cindy offered. 

"Maybe." Max didn't sound convinced. 

"You think he's in trouble?" 

"Nah. It's just…not like him is all. He said he'd give me a call today."

"So call him," said Cindy ever practical.

"I tried. All I got was his machine."

"Like I said he went out with his friend. Chill, sugah. Your boy's fine I'm sure."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The waitress brought their food and the two dug into it. Original Cindy entertained Max with the story of how Sketchy had been all over her that morning, wanting to know about what it was like to be on television. When they finished their lunches, they headed off in opposite directions for their afternoon runs.

**Fogle****Towers**

Logan sat and listened to his answering machine.

"_You have reached the number you have reached. I'm not here right now. Leave a message."_

_"_Logan___? You around? It's me. Pick up…" There was a pause. _"Give me a call when you get this." __

When he heard the click of Max hanging up, he reached over and pushed the button to stop the playback.

_A beautiful dark eyed girl lay in his arms looking up at him adoringly. She ran a finger over his chest and then rested her hand on his cheek. _

_"I love you, Logan. I'd do anything for you."_

_"I love you too, Carly."_

_"Don't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do if you did."_

_"Why would I leave you?"_

_Her eyes were troubled, "Just promise me you'll be here for me. For always. No matter what."_

_"Carly, you know I will be."_

_"You always keep your promises. Promise me. Please."_

_"I promise."_

The phone rang once more. Logan hesitated, but then he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Logan? It's me, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You didn't call."

"I've been…busy."

"Logan are you sure everything's okay?"

"It's fine. Look I really am busy."

"Mind if I stop by later?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll give you a call when I get a chance. I really do need to go now though. Bye." He hung up the phone without waiting for Max's reply.

Unnoticed by Logan, Gavin stood just around the corner listening. A satisfied smile spread across his face.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Eight**

**Fogle Towers Rooftop, thirty minutes later**

Max crouched on the rooftop next to the skylight to Logan's apartment.  She had a small device in her hand that looked like a miniature satellite dish. A wire from it led into an earpiece. She set the device down for a moment as she slowly lifted the skylight. When there was an inch of space showing on one side she slipped a piece of metal into it to hold it open. The she picked up the 'ear' and placed it next to the space.  That done she sat back and waited.

**Fogle****Towers****, **Logan******'s apartment**

Logan looked up as Gavin walked into the room. 

"Was that Max's voice I heard a while ago?"

"It was my answering machine."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her about what?"

"About why you can't see her anymore."

"Why would I tell her that?" Logan looked sharply at Gavin.

"Get real, Logan. You're incapable of a real relationship with a woman; you and I both know that. Look at your marriage. You failed at that, just like you failed my sister. Max is better off without you in her life. She seems like a nice kid. Why would you want to destroy her the way you destroyed Carly?"

"I didn't intentionally try to hurt Carly."

"But you did. She killed herself when you walked away from her. You have to live with that for the rest of your like. Just like I do." He paused to let his words sink in. "By the way, I though you might want this." He reached out and placed a photograph in Logan's hand. "In case you've forgotten, it was taken just before you walked away and left her.

Logan looked down at the photograph. In the picture he was standing with his arm around a beautiful dark haired girl. He was smiling down at her and she was looking up at him. Anyone looking at it would have recognized it as a picture of two young people who were in love with each other. 

"You need to tell Max, Logan. Tell her tomorrow night, after the Reunion. The longer you wait the worse it'll be for her…and you. It's the right thing to do. I know you'll see that once you've had a chance to think about it." Gavin's words cut like whips as Logan stared down at the picture.

**Fogle****Towers**** Rooftop**

Max pulled the listening device away from the skylight. She held the skylight open with one hand as she pulled out the piece of metal that had held it open. Then she gently lowered it to a closed position.  She sat back with a grim expression on her face.

**Max's Crib That Evening**

Original Cindy looked up from polishing her nails. Max was sitting across from her. She was perched on a chair back with her feet resting on the chair seat. 

"Why aren't you over at Logan's tonight?" She wanted to know. "Ain't like you not to see him two nights in a row."

"He said he was busy." 

"Max, what's going on? Original Cindy smells something that makes the fish market seem like sweet perfume."

"Something's wrong with Logan. I asked him, but he's not talking to me."

"You sure you not just jealous over your man spending some time with the boys?"

"No, there's something wrong about Gavin."

"He seemed nice enough." Cindy observed. "Why would you think that?"

Max looked at her. "Logan used to date his sister. She's dead. Gavin blames Logan for it." 

"Whoa, hold up. How did you find all of that out if Logan isn't spillin'?"

"I went over there today and I kind of eavesdropped on them. OC there's something really wrong going down and I need to figure it out."

"Logan's a big boy. If he just found out about the sister, and if what you say is true about them being lickety boos once, maybe he just needs some time to get his head around it." 

"No, there's more to it. I need Logan's computers. I need to do some hacking."

Original Cindy looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe Original Cindy can help out there."

"How? You don't own a computer any more than I do."

"No, but would the password to the one at Jam Pony help?"

"OC you didn't."

"Long time ago. Just in case."

Max smiled for the first time that night. "Did I ever tell you that I love you, boo?"

"Just gettin' a sistah's back is all. You want that password?"

"I'm all over it." Original Cindy rose and went into her room. She came back and handed Max a slip of paper. 

Max read it and burst out laughing. "Wouldn't you just know it? GHWBUSH1. Thanks OC. I'm outa here." 

**Jam Pony**

Max let herself carefully into Jam Pony. The messenger service was dark and still, displaying none of the color and bustle that were its hallmarks during the day. She glided silently past the counter and opened the door to Normal's small office.  His computer monitor sat there on the desk, papers and ledgers scattered around it.

Max slid into the chair and reached down to the CPU and pressed the power switch. The computer beeped and hummed softly as it came to life. She sat waiting impatiently as it ran through its various system checks, but finally the sign on screen came on. Normal's user name was already displayed and she quickly typed the password Cindy had supplied into the password field. Then she waited, hoping that Normal hadn't seen fit to change it. She was in luck. The screen blanked and then the main screen came up. 

"Yes" Max said softly. She began to click on various files until she finally found what she wanted. "Damn. What is that search engine Logan always uses?" She sat deep in thought and finally typed in some words. A smile spread across her face as the screen she wanted opened in front of her. 

USERNAME: 

_EyesonSeattle  _

PASSWORD:

_1bxhemyo45dlr2_

She was in. For the next hours Max concentrated on her search, pausing occasionally to print out documents. Finally she was done. Her last three inquiries had led to dead ends but she had what she needed. She cleared out the computer's caches so as not to leave any records of the Eyes password or username and shut down the computer. After she made sure that the office was in the same state of disorder it had been in when she arrived, she left Jam Pony as silently as she had entered it. The sun was coming up when she got outdoors and she was surprised at how much time had passed. She jumped onto her Ninja and sped away.  Moments after she left,  Normal rounded the corner. He pulled out a key from his pocket and let himself into Jam Pony.

**Fogle Towers, that afternoon**

Gavin hadn't made any more references to their conversation of the night before, but Logan had been conscious of Gavin watching him intently throughout the day.  He had ignored him for the most part by keeping busy doing some routine and overdue maintenance on his systems.

Finally it was time to dress for the Reunion. Logan looked at the tuxedo he had laid out on his bed. The last time he had worn it had been to his cousin's wedding.  He smiled to himself as he though of how beautiful Max had looked in the red dress she had_ borrowed_ for it. 

"Logan?" Gavin's voice came from his doorway. Gavin stood there dressed in his tuxedo. "I'm leaving for the Reunion. I'll meet you there. I'll be leaving after that." Logan noticed that Gavin carried his overnight bag."

"Fine. I'll see you there." Logan said to him curtly.

Gavin left the room and Logan heard the door to the apartment close. He sighed as the memories Gavin had stirred up over the last few days, rushed back to him. Images of Carly laughing and teasing him flashed through his head, intercut with images of her tear-stained face as he walked away from her that last time. A picture of her lying cold and white in a coffin, all of the vitality drained out of her, replaced them.

_"You're incapable of a real relationship with a woman… Max is better off without you…" Gavin's words repeated themselves to him._

_"The biggest threat to her safety is you…And one day it's going to get her killed." Zack's voice suddenly rang in his head, resonating with Gavin's words and the reality of Carly's death._

Logan clenched his fist and then cursed as he felt the metal of the shirt studs he had forgotten he was holding cut into his palm. He opened his hand and watched the studs fall to the floor scattering across the room. A small spot of blood appeared in the middle of his hand where a stud point had caught him.

**Max's Crib**

"What do you think, OC?" Max stood in front of Original Cindy nervously waiting for her approval.

Original Cindy frowned as she slowly walked around Max examining her closely. Finally she stood in front of her.

"It's not right. I knew it." Max said glumly. She glanced down at herself.  Her dress was a soft wisp of chocolate colored silk that made her skin glow golden. It was strapless and fell, softly clinging to her, to end in a slightly gathered hem high above her knees. Strappy matching sandals further emphasized her long shapely legs. Her hair fell in a soft cloud around her face and onto her shoulders. She looked sexy and sophisticated at the same time. 

Original Cindy broke out into a wide smile. "Boo, you so hot Logan's gonna melt into a puddle before your eyes. If he don't make a move on you tonight, the man has some kind of serious problem."

Max smiled. "You think?"

"I know." 

Max's cell phone trilled and she pulled it out and opened it. "Hey. Yeah I'll be right down."

Original Cindy handed Max a matching evening bag and carefully hugged her. "Not only does that dress look good enough to eat, it feels sexy as hell, boo. You make sure you get the boy to dance a nice slow dance with you. You hear?"

"Yes, mother." Max teased as she headed out the door.

"I'm not gonna wait up for you." Original Cindy couldn't resist calling after her.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Steinlitz Hotel**

Logan pulled the Aztek up to the valet station in front of the Steinlitz and a uniformed valet opened the door for Max. She slid gracefully out of the car while Logan was getting a parking ticket from the other valet. She ran her hands lightly down her dress, smoothing it down; oblivious to the admiring looks she was receiving from the valet and others around her.  

"Let me see." Logan's voice recalled her from her abstraction, and she turned slowly to face him.  His eyes traveled down her figure and then came back to rest on her face as a slow smile spread over his. "Wow."

"Is that all you have to say?" Max demanded.

"You clean up nice?" he teased.

Max smiled at his reminder of that last dress-up event they had attended together. She took a minute to look at him as he stood there in front of her in his tuxedo. "I forgot how good you look in a tux." she said. "Not to mention clean shaven."

Logan grinned "Since when have you ever seen me clean shaven?"

Max was at a loss for words. "I must have sometime."

Logan smiled. "Sometime. Shall we?" He held out an arm for Max and she laced hers through it as they proceeded through the hotel entrance, and to the elevators leading to the party.

* * * * * * *

The reunion was being held in the ballroom that was located on the top floor of the hotel, and the elevators were crowded with guests heading up to it. Max and Logan squeezed into one that was about to leave and Max found herself pressed close against him by the surrounding people. 

"Logan Cale." A female voice said and Logan turned his head slightly left, in the direction it had come from.

"Hey, Maria."

"I didn't think we'd be seeing you here." The voice's owner said. She was attractive in a plump way with a friendly face and pleasant voice. "The mystery man of the class makes an appearance. That'll cause a stir."

Logan shrugged. "No mystery. Just busy trying to get by in this crazy world. Doesn't leave a lot of time for socializing." 

The elevator opened and the occupants piled out. Logan held back with Max, waiting for Maria and her escort. "Max this is Maria Cortes, one of my journalism cronies from high school. Maria this is Max Guevara."

"Hi, Max. Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Jimmy." 

The men shook hands and the two women sized each other up. Max decided she liked Maria. She had a warmth and openness that she hadn't expected from one of Logan's society classmates.

"You two have anyone special to sit with?" Maria was asking Logan.

"I don't even know who's going to be here. Besides Gavin Vandeminer."

"Then you can sit with us. Unless you want to hook up with the good old Prom court that is." Maria said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Logan asked.

"Because you were one of the hot jocks back in the day?" Maria teased.

"Maybe, but that was more for my dad than for me. You know that journalism was always my first love."

Logan and Maria went on to exchange reminiscences about their high school days and Max listened intently, fascinated by what she was learning about Logan. They had reached the ballroom and as they entered, heads turned and a murmur swept the room.

"Told you, Logan." Maria smiled smugly. "You're the center of all eyes."

Logan laughed, "They aren't looking at me. They're looking at my fabulous date." He smiled down at Max who felt a rush of warmth at the look he was giving her. Maria exchanged knowing glances with her husband and shot a quick glance at Max's left hand.

The foursome made their way to an open table and settled into seats. Logan reached over and casually took Max's hand, as he chatted with Maria, and with others who began to come by to talk to him.  Waiters poured champagne into tall flutes set at each place, and a band played in the background. 

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice said to Max. She turned to see Gavin standing next to her. Logan was involved in a conversation about basketball so she shrugged.

"Seat's open."

"Haven't seen you in a few days, Max." Gavin's statement was more of a question, with undertones that Max didn't like. 

"Logan's been busy. I've been busy. You know how it goes."

"And you had that scare the other day as well."

Max looked at him in confusion.

"The dress shop situation. I was surprised Logan left you alone that night. I imagine you must have been pretty shaken up by it."

"I was okay. I didn't want him to neglect his guest to hold my hand."

"Yeah, well Logan never has been the best at emotional stuff. Some people can't really connect you know. You don't have to excuse him to me. I know how he is. Nice guy on the surface, but not really one for serious relationships."

"Is there a point to this, Gavin?" Max said.

"I like you, Max and I don't want to see you get hurt. Logan wouldn't mean to do it, but he gets focused on his crusades. When he does, people get forgotten."

Just then Logan turned and saw Gavin sitting there. A brief frown crossed his face. "Hey, Gavin."

"Hey, Logan. I was just telling Max how beautiful she looks. Too beautiful for you."

Maria heard the comment and laughed. "Max, watch out for this guy. I remember how he loved to try to steal Logan's girls in high school. It doesn't sound like he's changed. How are you Gavin?" With that she launched into a conversation with Gavin. 

Logan seized the opportunity, "Max?" He stood holding out a hand. "Dance with me?"

He led her onto the dance floor where a slow ballad was playing. He pulled Max into his arms and began to lead her expertly in the steps.  There was a silence for a moment as the two moved smoothly across the floor.

"What was he saying to you?" Logan broke the mood.

"Nothing, Logan." She hedged.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me."

"If you heard why are you asking?" 

"Max, I…"

The music stopped and Logan dropped his hands from her. A woman came to a microphone on the stage and began to make announcements about the reunion. Max sighed as they walked back to their table.

Dinner was served and conversation was light during it. Another woman had joined them, along with a couple who seemed to be close friends with Maria and her husband, and there was no more opportunity for private conversations with either Gavin or Logan.  Logan was attentive to Max throughout the meal, but she felt an increasing unease. Gavin seemed to be watching them closely, and she was picking up a sense of hostility radiating from him.

After the dinner the dancing began again. Logan sat out the faster numbers which Max understood, given the fact that he was dependent on the exo-skeleton. But then the band launched into a slow number and he looked over at her with a smile. She smiled back and the two made their way onto the dance floor. 

"You look beautiful tonight, Max." Logan said to her as they began to dance.

 "You look pretty hot yourself," she teased. "That must be why all those ex-cheerleaders or whatever they are, keep coming over to say hi to you."

Logan shrugged, "I hadn't noticed." 

There was a silence as their eyes locked and they let the music take them. Logan's hands rested lightly on Max's back holding her close as they swayed to the music. She could feel the heat through the thin silk of her dress. Neither one of them noticed the venomous looks that Gavin was sending their way. When they got back to the table, he was gone. 

"What happened to Gavin?" Logan asked Maria.

"He had a plane to catch. He said to tell you he'd be in touch about that matter you and he had discussed." Maria answered. 

Logan frowned for a minute but then shrugged. The rest of the evening passed in a pleasant blur for Max. Logan was attentive and charming and stayed by her side, a complete reversal from his cousin's wedding. When the party was over and it was time to leave, Maria smiled at her.

"We'd love to get together with you and Logan some time, Max. I'll call him to set it up."

"Sure." Max smiled back at her, feeling that she'd made a new friend in an unlikely place. 

"Ready ?" Logan was waiting, and they said their goodbyes and made their way down to the lobby. 

When they were in the car, Logan turned to her, "Come home with me?" His eyes were intense.

Max felt a tingle of butterflies in her stomach but she ruthlessly suppressed them. "Sure."

Without another word Logan headed the car towards Fogle Towers.

**Fogle****Towers******

"So Logan, that wasn't so bad after all, was it?" Max teased as they entered his apartment.

"Did you hear enough dirt on me to satisfy that feline curiosity of yours?" Logan responded laughingly.

Before she could answer, Max slumped to the floor from a blow to the back of her head. Gavin stepped out from behind the door. "If she didn't, I have plenty more I can tell her." 

"What...Gavin?" Logan stammered in surprise. "I thought you left." He dropped down to the floor to where Max lay in a heap. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I would have left if you'd listened to me about Max. But you didn't. So you leave me no choice." His hand came out from behind his back holding Logan's gun.  "She'll be fine. Just a little headache when she comes to. This is for you."

"For what?"

Gavin pointed the gun at Logan. "You know what. Your suicide will be a sad tragedy for everyone who knows you. Now get up, and stand away from her."

"No one will believe it, Gavin." Logan didn't move from Max's side.

"Yes they will. Tonight I made sure everyone knew how distraught you were about Carly, and I was careful to point out Max's resemblance to her. Your suicide note will make it very clear that your guilt over her death finally became too much for you to take."

"Nice story but I'm not playing, Gavin. I can't imagine why you think I would."

Gavin ignored Logan and rambled on. "Before tonight I thought the fact that I knew about you and your involvement with Eyes Only would be enough. I planned on using it to make sure you stayed away from Max."

"You searched my apartment while I was out?"

Gavin shrugged. "I saw how you looked at Max the other night. I knew I had to find something to make you see the light. But I could see tonight that that isn't going to happen. I can't trust you to give her up. You can't have her, Logan.  You destroyed my sister. Why should you move on to someone else? You don't deserve that."

Gavin waved the gun at Max. "You have two choices. You can do what I say, and she doesn't get hurt. Or you don't, and I shoot both of you. Won't be quite as neat, but a lover's quarrel and a murder suicide could work for me too. What'll it be, Logan? Both of you or you alone? How much do you care for her?  Enough to die to save her life?"

"You're crazy, Gavin." Logan came to his feet.

Gavin's face contorted and he spun and aimed the gun at Logan. "Don't call me crazy. Don't ever call me crazy…" his voice was raised in hysteria. Logan stood there staring at him. Gavin's finger began to tighten on the trigger. Before he could fire, there was a blur of motion. The gun flew from his hand and landed across the room. Max stood in front of him, between him and Logan.

"Game's over, Gavin. You aren't going to hurt Logan or me tonight. I know the truth about your sister."

"You don't know anything. You can't." Gavin stared at Max. 

"I know about Forest Glen."

"No. You can't," he repeated. His shoulders slumped as he saw the truth in Max's face. "How did you find out?"

Max looked at him. "It wasn't hard once I started looking in the right places."

Gavin looked from her to Logan. "You're going to tell him aren't you?"

"He deserves to know the truth." Max moved to stand next to Logan.

Gavin stared at her for a moment longer. Then, in a sudden move that caught them off guard, he whirled and ran. Straight toward the plate glass window. He reached it and turned slightly, driving his shoulder into the glass. The window shattered and Gavin was gone. The curtains blew softly in the cool wind that streamed through the broken window.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	11. Epilogue

**Glory Days by Star24**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright TwentiethCentury Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.**

**_A/N: This epilogue took slightly forever to get to where it is now. It wouldn't be there without the help of orchidee and Lelu. Thanks for the moral support and great suggestions.   ~~~ Star ~~~_**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Epilogue**

**Forest Glen, The next day**

Logan pulled the Aztek into the curving driveway of a large two-story mansion. The building had seen better days, but it was still impressive. Massive oak trees shaded the driveway and ivy climbed up the sides of the brick building. The extensive greenery created the illusion that it was set in a peaceful forest far from the turbulence of the outside world, which in reality was only hundreds of yards removed.

Max had been silent on the way over, refusing to tell him what they were going to find.

He pulled the car to a halt and came around it as Max climbed out. They walked up the steps and she reached out and rang the bell. A pleasant faced woman opened it. "May I help you?" she asked calmly.

Logan remained silent, letting Max take the lead.

"I'm Max Guevara and this is Logan Cale. We have an appointment."

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Come this way please." The woman led them into a small sitting room. "Wait here, please." She left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Max?" Logan looked at her in inquiry.  

She shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure what we're going to find, Logan."

They waited in silence. The door opened and a middle-aged woman wearing a tailored suit came into the room. 

"Miss Guevara? I'm Doctor Matheson."

"Thank you for seeing us, Doctor. This is Logan Cale."

The doctor turned and looked Logan over. "Mr. Cale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

She gestured with her hand. "If you two will come with me."

Logan looked at Max with a question in his eyes, but she avoided his gaze. The doctor led them down a hallway and it became clear that the mansion was some type of nursing facility. Doorways opened into pleasant rooms. Some had everyday furniture but others were furnished with hospital beds and various pieces of medical equipment. 

"What is this place?" Logan asked. 

"This is a private care facility for those who are unable to live on their own. We take pride in the care we give to our guests." Doctor Matheson said. "Here we are. She's having a good day today."

The doctor stopped at a doorway. The room inside was decorated in shades of pale blue. The color scheme created an effect that was calm and somehow soothing. A young woman stood looking out the window. Her shining dark hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. She was similar to Max in height and build, but she was thin, almost to the point of emaciation  

The girl turned at the sound of their entrance, and her resemblance to Max was even more obvious. Her skin was lighter, but her dark eyes were large in her face and her lips were only slightly less full than Max's. When Max looked closely, she could see faint scars running up the insides of her forearms. The greatest difference between the two was in the girl's expression. It was open and somehow childlike in its innocence.

"Carly, you have company." The doctor said gently. "I'll be back shortly." She left the room. 

Max heard Logan suck in a breath next to her. She hadn't been aware he was holding her hand, and she jumped slightly as he squeezed it hard. Logan didn't even notice when she gently pulled her hand away.

"Carly?" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked bluntly. Her voice was young, that of a child, despite the fact that she appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Don't you know me? 

"No." Carly said simply. Her large dark eyes were calm. She showed no indication at all of recognizing Logan.

"I'm Logan. We knew each other a long time ago." Logan shot a helpless glance at Max.

Carly wrinkled her brow. "I don't remember a Logan. Are you friends with my brother?"

Logan was silent, but then he answered slowly, "Yes. Yes, I am."  

Carly smiled at that, the innocent smile of a young girl.

Max turned and left the two of them alone in the room.

**Fogle Towers, that night**

Logan had been quiet since their return from Forest Glen. Max had put together some plates of food from leftovers she had found in his refrigerator and nuked in his microwave. Now they sat at the table. Logan pushed the food around his plate, not interested in eating it, but he sipped at the wine Max had poured.

He finally looked at Max. "How did you find her?" 

"The same way you would've. The whole death story Gavin gave you didn't make much sense.  At first I was looking to find out the 411 on how she died. But when I couldn't find any death records, I decided to try the medical records and those led me to Forest Glen."

"Why?" 

"Gavin creeped me out. I was just watching your back." Max shrugged it off.

"Doctor Matheson said she tried to commit suicide twelve years ago. That she took sleeping pills and was in a coma for weeks. When she came out of it she didn't remember anything. She's like a twelve-year old child. That's all she'll ever be." He spoke in a low emotionless monotone. It was as if he was speaking of a stranger.

Max answered his unspoken words. "It's not your fault, Logan."

"She was pregnant with my child and I walked away from her." Logan's eyes betrayed his emotion, even though his voice remained calm and controlled.

Max stared at him, clearly shocked by the revelation. "Are you sure? I didn't see that in the records."

"Gavin told me, and Doctor Matheson confirmed it. It was kept out of the records at the family's request. That's the reason she tried to kill herself. Instead, she lost the baby and ended up where she is now. That's her life, Max. Living in that place until she dies. She'll never have anything else."

"Did the Doctor tell you that Carly tried to commit suicide when she was thirteen, and again when she was fifteen?" Logan looked at her in surprise, and she continued gently, "There's a history of mental illness in their family. Gavin has been under psychiatric care for depression for the last five years. It's all there in that file I gave to you." Max glanced at an unopened manila folder lying on the table next to Logan. 

"But those other times weren't because of me." Logan was clearly struggling for control.

"You didn't know she was unstable. You had a relationship with her, and you broke up with her. It happens every day."

"I should have known something was wrong. Should have done something. Instead she's in an asylum, and Gavin's dead."

Max started to reach a hand out to him, but he turned away. She said to him slowly, "You didn't push Gavin out that window, and you didn't force those pills down Carly's throat. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time is all, Logan." 

When he didn't respond, she tried once again to reach him, "Logan Cale aka Eyes Only isn't some all powerful deity. People make their own choices. You aren't responsible for the world."

"Is that how you justify it, Max?" Logan lifted his head, his eyes blazing with anger. "Being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Making so called choices? Should I take it one step further and put her out of her misery? Send my assassin girlfriend over there to snap her neck?"

Max turned white. "How long have you known?

"That you killed Ben?" The name hung in the air between them, an accusation. "I suspected it at the time. Information in your Manticore files confirmed it." 

A stricken look came into her eyes. She stood and walked over to the windows. She looked small and defeated, standing there silhouetted against them.

Logan sat there for a moment staring at her back. Slowly he stood and walked over to stand behind her. He put a hand gently on her shoulder and she flinched. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were glittering with moisture.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it. Max, I'm sorry." Logan reached out with both hands. "I'm so sorry." She let him pull her into his arms. "Max…" For long moments they clung to each other.

There was a silence.  

"I thought I left all my demons and ghosts behind mewhen you came back," he finally managed.

"Seems like they always catch up. No matter how fast or far you run." Max observed quietly.

Logan sighed, "When did it all get so hard?"

Max looked at him, "The night I tried to rob you?"

Logan's eyes met hers, "That's the night I was saved." 

Max looked into his eyes, searching for the truth in his words. "Me too." she whispered finally. 

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned to look out the window once more. Max leaned back into him, placing her hands on top of his, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stared out at the dark city in silence, their reflection in the window hinting at the tears that streaked both of their faces.

**End of Glory Days**

**_AN: There will be another AS2 story coming soon. But here's my question to the readers. So far I've posted these in small pieces on fanfiction.net. I'm considering posting them on my site in larger chunks or even in their entirety instead. How do you all prefer to read them? Serially as I've been doing or waiting until the end and reading straight through? If most people prefer the latter I'll probably go to the site option. Saves the hassles that are created by fanfiction.net.  Let me know what you'd prefer. My email is starbeee624@aol.com._**

****

**_~~~ Star ~~~_**

****

**Coming Soon:  AS2.05 Viridae**

****

**_A mysterious virus is sweeping _****_Seattle_****_ and when Max and Eyes Only begin to investigate they find themselves trapped in the web of a former Manticore doctor who has his own deadly agenda…_**

****


End file.
